StarCrossed Lovers
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Will Inuyasha admit his feelings for Kagome ?


Star-crossed Lovers  
  
Note: Inspired by the spectacular series InuYasha. Kagome reflects upon her feelings for the hanyou (half-demon) young man, Inuyasha upon visiting him again from the Bone Eater's Well in Feudal Japan. Inuyasha finally finds the courage to confess his deep love for her. But, shall such a star-crossed pair be ever to maintain their strong ties to each other despite the thousands of years of distance setting them apart ?  
  
"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; and there for is wing'd cupid painted blind."—Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act 1: Scene 1  
  
Chapter 1—Underneath the Sacred Cherry Tree  
  
It was a simply breathtakingly beautiful spring day. The weather was refreshingly cool and the wind was gentle and wispy. The birds sang joyously from their perches in the trees, seeming to praise it in all its glory. Inuyasha watched the cherry blossoms cascade into his lap. On the other side of the tree, Kagome reflected on the recent battle they had won together. "Will you always come to visit me, Inuyasha ?", she questioned, feeling her cheeks become rosy. Inuyasha grunted slightly, crossing his arms in a gesture of arrogance. But, he couldn't help feeling a little tenderhearted. After all, Kagome had always supported him and his friends in the battle against evil. And he admitted to himself that he did indeed love her more than Kikyo, who had betrayed him out of mere jealousy and hatred of all things living. Kagome was far different than Kikyo. She was more of a tomboy, yet she had an irrepressible charm about her that was irresistible. Slowly, Inuyasha responded to her question. "As much as I can, Kagome...I would like to stay here with you. There is so much I can learn from you.", he said, feeling his heart begin to quicken. She moved closer to him, near enough to look directly into his luminescent yellow eyes. For a moment, he looked away, his face reddening. Kagome smiled brightly and softly held his hand. Inuyasha was surprised by Kagome's outward expression of affection. But this wasn't the first time she had showed she cared. He even held her close when she returned to him even after she had been pushed down the Bone Eater's Well. "I'm happy to hear your reassuring words. I enjoy your company. In fact, I am in love with you.", Kagome said, tightening her grip on Inuyasha's hand a bit. She smiled graciously at him, her face turning a light pink as she focused intently at his face. She was almost in front of him, but she could see a slight smile on his face. His face turned as red as his fire- fox fur woven kimono. "I am touched that you are sincere and honest. I was frightened to open my heart to anyone after being betrayed by Kikyo. I thought that she loved me, but I learned she didn't. But ever since I met you, Kagome...", Inuyasha's speech had been cut short by his first kiss from a woman who loved him beyond space and time, despite their differences and the fact that they were polar opposites. Yet, unconditional love, true love united them against all odds. He received Kagome's kiss and held her close to him, drinking it in as if it were mother's milk. He reciprocated it, kissing her in response.  
  
Suddenly, Souta, Kagome's brother gasped at the sight of Kagome and Inuyasha sharing a sweet, gentle kiss together. "Mom ! Big Sis is playing kissy-face with Inuyasha Brother !", he shouted loudly. "Why you sneaky little peeper ! Souta, you come back here !", Kagome and Inuyasha shouted in unison, both red-faced from embarrassment. The two of them began their mad dash after Souta, knowing how chatty he was. Inuyasha was far ahead of Kagome in his pursuit of Souta. Swiftly, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Souta and he struggled. "Let me go ! Have mercy on me !", Souta squealed, unable to break Inuyasha's tight grasp on him. "Not a chance, you little punk !", Inuyasha said, a small laugh escaping his lips. This was the first time Kagome had heard him laugh. It was surprising, but rather refreshing. He meant Souta no harm; he only tickled him until he gave up. "Ok, ok ! Stop ! I give up, I give up !", Souta said, breathing heavily. Inuyasha grinned slyly and set him down on the ground lightly. "I've decided to be merciful, this time. But next time, you might not be so lucky !", he said, sounding quite threatening. Souta took that as fair warning and fled the scene. Catching up with him and regaining her breath, Kagome regained her energy. She grinned adoringly and chuckled at her younger sibling's antics, as well as that of Inuyasha. He really wasn't cruel. He had a gentle heart within him. It simply needed to be reawakened. And she had been the one that had discovered it and brought it back to life.  
  
Chapter 2—Adjusting to Modern Life  
  
Seeing as to all the problems in the past had been taken care of, Kagome wondered if Sango and her fiery cat-like creature Kirara, Miroku, Shippo, and Myoga-jiji would be able to make the transition to modern life just as Inuyasha was having to do one step at a time. But, they hadn't come through the Bone-Eater's Well as of yet. However, Kagome felt that someday they would come through the portal and decide to stay in modern Japan just as Inuyasha did. After all, he might feel homesick and miss his feudal friends. In all good time, this would occur, but not immediately.  
  
Kagome was impressed at how curious Inuyasha was in learning about the cultures of "modern" Japan, including the peculiar fashions that were popular now. So many things hadn't changed from the past, but technology, and advances in science simply fascinated him. "I wish the others were here to see this ! This is incredible !", Inuyasha exclaimed while his yellow eyes took in everything he saw. "I'm sure they'll come someday. Thus far, people have been very accepting of you, despite your unique appearance.", Kagome said, hugging Inuyasha from behind. "Cut that out ! You want the public to see us like this ? They'll stare !", Inuyasha said, in a hushed tone. His embarrassment was quite evident. Kagome giggled fayely and let go of him in that moment as they continued to stroll along the sidewalk. "What is that ?!", Inuyasha questioned, very intrigued. There was a discotechque in the background and the music emanating from it had a tribal beat that was irresistible. "That's just the local dance club, and...", Kagome began, but in an instance, Inuyasha had taken her hand and began to run into the club. He gazed up in awe at all the flashing lights and nodded his head happily to the music. "This is very interesting, and the beat is good !", Inuyasha said, with a huge grin on his face. He stepped in time to the music, actually keeping in good time with it. Other people began following his moves. "Who's this guy ? He can really move !", a young man said to Kagome. Kagome returned a congenial smile and simply said, "He's my boyfriend. I didn't know he had such great taste in music, let alone such incredible rhythm !" The young man's girlfriend said, with a flirtatious wink, "You learn something new every day !"  
  
Chapter 3—The Past merges With the Present  
  
Shippo walked cheerfully through the field, with his hands behind his head. Momentarily, he wondered if Inuyasha would ever return to the Feudal Age. Miroku and Sango were walking behind him while Myoga-jiji rode on the back of Kirara. "I believe Inuyasha likes it better in the modern world than here.", Miroku said, sighing a little, declining his head momentarily. "But I think he may miss us !", Shippo said, smiling. Miroku nodded at Shippo's observation. "I agree. But, would we be welcome in the modern world ?", Sango questioned, with a ponderous glance to the rest of them. "We can only discover the answer by jumping into the well and seeing what happens.", Myoga said, sagely. Without even thinking about it, Shippo jumped into the Bone-Eater's well and the others followed afterward.  
  
When the group arrived, Kagome was enjoying dinner with her family. "Oooo, this smells heavenly !", Shippo said, taking a whiff of the extravagant feast spread out on the table. "Shippo ? Hey ! Good to see you ! And, Sango, Miroku !  
  
What about Myoga ? Did he make the trip ?", Kagome questioned. "These are the friends you've told us so much about ? COOL !", Sota said, happily. Instantly, he and Shippo became fast friends and enjoyed the food together. Myoga then jumped upon Kagome's shoulder and laughed. "I came as well. I rode on Kirara's back.", he said, with a pleased expression on his face. Kirara mewed joyfully and hopped up on Sango's lap as soon as she sat down. Kagome's mother simply beamed. She felt like she was reliving a part of history that was so important to the formation of Japan still to this very day. It was also humorous to see Inuyasha wearing modern clothes, while the others were still wearing feudal garb. "What about the others ?", Kagome's grandfather questioned. "Kaede-baba thought it would be better to stay in our own time. She felt she was far too elderly to make the trip, but I believe she made the right decision.", Sango replied. "Yeah, but I'm sure gonna miss her ! But, I know she'll be in my memory. All of our memories.", Shippo responded, then stuffing his face with another chicken leg. Nothing was said of Sesshomaru but it was quite clear that he probably wanted nothing to do with his younger Brother, despite the fact that all fraternal grudges had past. Even Kiyoku had progressed past the resentment she held for all living things. She was a benevolent miko (spirit) and would protect the villagers from any evil forces that remained. There were far less evil spirits and demons roaming about, as Myoga had begun to discuss with them. Kagome was already aware of this, because she had witnessed it first hand with him. But, her friends had not known of this since she had been busy catching up with homework and had no time to be thinking of the past.  
  
Chapter 4—Maturity  
  
In the continuing years, Inuyasha had continued to demonstrate how much more of a gentleman he was, rather than the impulsive, violent, sarcastic, sophomoric youth he had been in the past. He still had a blunt way of expressing himself, but the swearing had nearly disappeared from his vocabulary. He had a more genteel manner about himself. His childhood had been difficult on him and he had developed a thick skin to become impenetrable to the taunts of inconsiderate humans who simply didn't understand him. In this modern time, practically all people were accepting of the differences no matter what shape or form they appeared in. Some people were still cruel, but that hadn't changed in over 1,000 years. Inuyasha still had a tough exterior when it came to insults, but he was careful to guard his searing tongue since he had a tendency to inadvertently hurt others' feelings with it.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Some of Kagome's friends thought she was out of her mind to get married to Inuyasha, but she had declared that he had changed. None of them had believed her until the actual day of the wedding. Kagome was now a successful businesswoman and Inuyasha proved himself to be a hard worker after all this time. When it came to empowering his sword Tetsuiaga, he trained to make it more powerful and ultimately defeat Naraku. But, it was more important that he could protect the woman he adored so deeply and the friends he was so close to. All of them had taught him the true meaning of trust, honor, friendship, and of course love. He had never considered that he would be the type to have so many blessings, especially to have the heart of such a magnificent woman at his side.  
  
Kagome's friends were perplexed as they saw her promenade down the aisle looking like a queen in her European style bride's dress. Cute little Kirara held the train behind her delicately in her teeth as her proud and teary-eyed Grandfather walked her down the aisle. Inuyasha had never seen Kagome so radiant before. It seemed that she had a halo, and an energetic glow about her. In all his years, he still couldn't believe he was going to be united with Kagome. Kagome's friends were in disbelief, and near shock seeing her beloved in a tuxedo. They had expected that he would wear the traditional kimono. Yet, he was incredibly dashing and debonair, which caused a few girls to turn their heads and lower their gazes in bashfulness.  
  
It was so adorable to see Shippo as the ring bearer and one of Kagome's nieces took the delightful role of the flower girl. Both were simply too adorable for words. Kagome's friends were so excited to be her bridesmaids that they found it difficult to keep their voices down. Sango was a part of the group, and despite being the most serious woman in the group, she too was elated to see Kagome looking so lovely and Inuyasha looking so sophisticated. Miroku shot a flirtatious wink at Sango and she sighed, rolling her eyes as to say, "Hoshi-sama, don't even think of doing anything ill-advised." To that non-verbal response he decided to do the rational thing and back off.  
  
Soon, at long last, Kagome and Inuyasha partook their first kiss as a couple. There were very few dry eyes in the congregation. All hands were applauding and all lips were cheering for them. As they walked out of the shrine, they smiled pleasantly at one another. Effortlessly, he lifted her into his strong arms and carried her to the limousine, allowing her first entry, as any gentleman would. As the chauffeur drove them to their next destination, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand into his delicately and stroked it. "I never thought I would see this day, Kagome. But I have never felt so much joy.", he said, seeming to have residual wetness in his topaz eyes. "It was fate, my Love. I know we were meant to be. Our destiny awaits us, and I know it is going to be a grand one.", Kagome responded, kissing him gently and wiping the small droplets of water that were about to become tears. "You're absolutely correct, Darling.", he said, caressing her cheek in response and resting her head lightly on his heart.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt  
  
November 24, 2002 


End file.
